Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reader control system.
Discussion of the Background
The ISO and EPC standards define a reader protocol that supports connection of an RFID reader to a host through a network. In RFID systems, an RFID reader is mounted on a mobile phone or attached to a mobile phone in a dongle configuration. Such RFID systems require a protocol that enables an RFID reader control unit of the mobile phone to control the RFID reader.
In mobile phone environments, an RFID system is employed between a processor (e.g., MPU and MCU) of a mobile phone and an RFID reader chip installed in the mobile phone. Alternatively, a reader protocol is employed between a mobile phone and an RFID reader attached onto the mobile phone in a dongle configuration. When an RFID reader is attached onto a mobile phone in a dongle configuration, the RFID reader and the mobile phone are connected by an interface unit such as UART or USB. In this case, an efficient protocol is needed between the RFID reader and the mobile phone.
The ISO and EPC standards provide protocols that are applied mainly for the case where an RFID reader is connected through a network. Therefore required is an RFID system including an RFID reader control protocol suitable for mobile phone environments.